final_frontiarfandomcom-20200215-history
Draconian War
The Draconian War began in 2547, when a Draconian vessel opened fire upon a Terran Federation exploration vessel. First Shots The war was provoked by a patrolling Draconian battle cruiser known as the IDS Khazara when a Terran Federation exploration fleet led by the TFS Saratoga contacted the cruiser. The overzealous captain of the Khazara saw that the human captain of the Franklin resembled a demon from Draconian mythology was said to "bring about the Draconians destruction". His crew soon opened fire on the fleet, destroying all vessels but the TFS Keren, which fled to the nearest Terran Federation colony, Freedom's Progress. The crew of the Khazara soon overran the colony. However, the colony was able to send a distress signal to the Terran Federation Senate to warn them about the Draconian Empire. On July 27th, 2547, the Senate voted to declare war on the Draconian Empire, leading to the start of the Draconian War. The War Year One Following the initial invasion of Freedom's Progress, the Draconian Empire continued to invade several of the Terran Federations Fringe Worlds. These included New Canton, Ferris Fields, Uqbar, Charybdis IX, Bliss, and Biko. By October, 2547, the Draconian Empire had invaded several border colonies and taken some of the inhabitants. Soon, they advanced upon the Rim Worlds, though their efforts to conquer planets were impeded by the Terran Federation Navy. Battles during this campaign took place on worlds such as Archanis IV, Barisa Prime, Ajilon Prime, Minos Korva, Cygnia Minor, Atlas, Sargasso, Verent, Onderon, Anhur and Mandalore. During this campaign, the Draconian imperial forces gained little ground and were eventually driven back by the Terran Federation Navy. Year Two Following the Rim Worlds battle, the war entered a stalemate which lasted for months. In June of 2548, the Terran Federation hosted the Arcadia Conference to negotiate a military alliance between the Terran Federation, Mawasi Empire and Nihydron Star Republic. Though both empires refused to become involved, the border skirmishes caused by Draconian fleet commanders led to the formalization of the military alliance. The first demonstration of the alliance was a three way invasion of the conquered planet of New Constantinople, in which the Draconian forces were severely routed. During the summer and fall of 2548, the three government launched a massive invasion of Draconian occupied space known as Operation: Reclaim, which the Terran Federation was able to reclaim many of its lost colonies. Following the reclaiming of their lost colonies the Terran Federation attempted to forge a peace treaty with the Draconian Empire, with disastrous results. Year Three With their colonies reclaimed, the Terran Federation and its allies began invading the Outer Colonies of the Draconian Empire in what became known as the Outer Sieges. Many colonies fell during the three months of initial invasion, being promised to the Nihydron Star Republic. In March of 2549, the Terran Federation launched an invasion of the heavily fortified Draconian colony of Sarrish. Though the Terran Federation succeeded in taking the colony, it was at a great cost, as many soldiers died, including the General Agen Kolar. Not long after, the Mawasi Empire attacked a series of shipyards orbiting the planet Monac IV and claimed the colony. Following Sarrish and Monac IV, the Draconian High Council ordered ships in a defensive position along the border. After a five month stalemate, the Terran Federation and Nihydron Star Republic noticed at least half a dozen colonies along the northern Draconian border were feeling discontent about the Draconian Empire's iron fist and desired independence. Using this to their advantage, the Alliance began arming and training the insurgents in exchange for passage through their territory. In the summer of 2549, several colonies succeeded in their struggles, including Morbis and Nefua. Soon war and supply ships were able to breakout through the blockade into the middle regions of the Draconian Empire. Colonies to fall included Ragesh III and Davo, with several worlds such as Rindamil III, Overne III and T-Rogoran Prime being liberated. Following battles on the colonies of Veytahn, Von Prime and Mygeeto, the Draconian imperial forces attempted to bolster their forces by developing more and more cloned Husnock and more and more warships. The bolstering of these new forces led to a third stalemate between the two forces. Year Four As the Draconian War entered its fourth year, a mixed group of Mawasi and Terran Federation soldiers launched an attack against a major supply colony on Gorash VII. The destruction of the supply base led to the lines of the Draconian military being broken and several more major battles being fought. One such battle was an attack on the major Draconian system of Chin'toka, which ended in the Terran Federation seizing control of the entire system. Subsequent battles, including one of the planet Gadon Prime, have led to massive reduction of troops and supplies for the Draconian military. However, the use of new weapons by the Draconians led to a raid on a secret research installation located on the colony of Hilak VII. During which, the Draconians chief scientist Elran Rodek was captured and tried for murder. Other battles during this year included Yadera Prime, Merak and Kestia. Year Five The final year of the Draconian War was comprised of many month battles in the Draconian inner colonies, including the planet of Cato Draconia. In the August of 2552, the Terran Federation, Mawasi Empire and Nihydron Star Republic sent small platoons and squads into the Draconian home system in order to begin an invasion of Draconia Prime. Landing on the moon of Menae, the forces found themselves facing greater numbers than their intelligence officers suspected. Initially defeated, the squads were soon united under Commander Jon Cooper, who stated that "our alliance shall not be defeated." Together, this group, known as the Defiant Few, stormed the facilities on Menae which controlled their global defense systems and the fleets of the three governments moved in. From late-August to early-October, the Alliance military's and the Draconian Empire forces fought some of the deadliest battles in order to decide the fate of the war. On October 18th, 2552, the Terran Federations 290th Legion surrounded the city of Kala'uun and Emperor Ro'tin surrendered, ending the Draconian War. Aftermath During the August of 2562, the respective governments met on the Terran Federation colony of Harvest to discuss terms for a treaty. On January 29th, 2550, the Treaty of Harvest was signed. Category:Wars *